


Наказание

by besti0la



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Tony Stark
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/besti0la/pseuds/besti0la
Summary: Написан для Экспресс-лотереи по Заданию: "- Если ты сейчас скажешь "Ты только навредишь себе сильнее", то рискуешь начать ещё одну гражданскую войну. Я могу постоять за себя, с броней или без".





	Наказание

Мы можем идти по широким равнинам,  
Идти, не встречаясь в пути никогда.  
И каждый пребудет, один, властелином,—  
Пока не взойдет роковая звезда.

Мы можем бросать беспокойные тени,  
Их месяц вытягивать будет в длину.  
В одном восхожденье мы будем ступени,  
И равны,— пока не полюбим одну.

Тогда мы солжем, но себе не поможем,  
Тогда мы забудем о Боге своем.  
Мы можем, мы можем, мы многое можем.  
Но только — мой равный!— пока мы вдвоем.  
(К.Бальмонт «Соперники»)

 

«…Через час в окружном суде начнется слушание по делу известного героя и лидера Сопротивления, более известного как Капитан Америка…»  
Симпатичная ведущая со скукой на лице продолжала зачитывать некоторые факты, чтобы потом с таким же лицом сообщить, что в выходные всех ждут дожди. Или солнце. Или ураган. Никогда не интересовался прогнозами синоптиков. Бесцельно пялясь в телевизор, я не смог сдержать торжествующую улыбку. Через каких-то полчаса все эти напыщенные журналюги начнут грызть друг другу глотки за право первыми сообщить миру сенсацию. Вот только сценарий будет не таким, как все ждут. Утереть нос сразу всем ‒ вполне в моем стиле. Лениво переключая каналы, я плеснул себе немного виски. Хоть он и не одобряет мое увлечение алкоголем, я слишком не люблю ждать, чтобы отказать себе в этом. Чертово ожидание с каждой секундой взводило во мне тугую пружину. Что будет, если я просчитался? Если Роуди подвел меня? Сердце пропустило удар и испуганно сжалось, тревожа, беспокоя, требуя убедиться, проверить, сделать все самому. Так сложно и невыносимо тяжело доверить самое дорогое и сокровенное кому-то другому. Самое сокровенное… Бокал в моей руке протестующе треснул, выражая свое недвусмысленное мнение относительно всех моих переживаний. И правда, пора уже взять себя в руки и просто подождать. Еще немного, Старк. Совсем немного.

\- Мистер Старк…

***  
Инициатива «Мстители» не вдохновляла меня с того самого момента, как я узнал о ней из секретной базы Щ.И.Т.а. Это сумасшествие ‒ собрать в единую команду одиночек, волею судьбы оказавшихся героями этой страны. Кто-то подвергался гонениям, кто-то был всеобщим любимцем, кто-то просто неизвестным миру солдатом. Фьюри никогда не сможет сплотить таких людей. Так думал я, когда познакомился со сверхсекретным проектом директора Щ.И.Т.а. Тогда это казалось веселой детской забавой. Когда меня навестила агент Романова с добровольно-принудительной агитацией, забавным это уже не казалось. Веселым тоже, а думать про эту бредовую идею хотелось только в крайне негативных крепких выражениях. Но я пришел. Пришел, чтобы посмотреть на весь этот цирк и доказать, что в одиночку я приношу пользы больше, чем все эти сомнительные личности. Ну, ладно-ладно, на самом деле я пришел, чтобы познакомиться с талантливым ученым, зеленеющим на досуге. С кем не бывает? Экология нынче такая. Это знакомство явно пошло бы мне на пользу. По крайней мере, обеспечило бы пищу для ума и отдых для души. Про тело забывать тоже нельзя, так что охота на русскую шпионку мне тоже бы не повредила. Особенно учитывая, что у вышеупомянутой особы весьма аппетитные формы. В общем, хлеб для ума и тела там точно есть, остались зрелища. Гвоздем программы я обозначил недавно размороженного Капитана Америку, который всю жизнь тревожил душу моего дражайшего папочки. В общем, тот еще зверинец подобрался, один я умный да красивый. И мне нравилось думать о своем присутствии там как о собственной прихоти. Что я мог сделать на первой встрече Мстителей? Да ничего особенного. Подшутил над Брюсом, поулыбался Наташе, позлил Фьюри… и встретил уверенный и твердый взгляд голубых глаз. Я был словно героиня дешевой мелодрамы: сидел, никого не трогал ‒ и тут входит ОН. Высокий блондин с волевым подбородком, типичная жертва стероидов. Тут, конечно, мы встречаемся взглядами, во все стороны летят искры, и я понимаю, что пропал. Вообще-то тогда я ничего не понял, а просто возмутился наличием мистера Правильность на одной со мной территории. И как таких земля носит? Вон, даже океан на него не позарился. Одно его присутствие в радиусе ста метров мешало мне сосредоточиться, раздражая меня и вызывая непрерывное желание хамить и язвить после каждой его фразы. Оглядываясь назад, я часто гадаю с какого момента все стало обречено на провал: с того, когда я познакомился с тобой, или когда это сделал мой отец? Как получилось, что ставший неотъемлемой частью жизни Старков мужчина оказался по другую сторону баррикады?

\- Парень в бронированном костюме, а снять – кто ты без него?  
\- Э, гений, миллиардер, плейбой, филантроп.

Я быстро понял, что не одинок. Сравнить силу его раздражения можно было только с моим собственным. Что-то типа «прошлый век столкнулся с грядущим на территории нынешнего», и стали они друг другу занозами в задницах. Идеалы столкнулись с желаниями, стальная воля против совершенного разума, суперсолдат против суперброни. Мы оказались настолько разными, насколько это вообще возможно. Взаимопонимания этот факт, конечно, не добавлял. Как не добавляло и то, что мы оба были любимцами нашей страны и по мере возможностей стремились защищать простых людей. Могли бы и сойтись на этой почве, но я предпочитаю считать, что этого не случилось по вине Капитана Сосульки, чей характер испортился за время, проведенное во льдах. Доказательств последнего у меня не было, но думать об этом все равно было очень приятно.

\- Приказы не в моем стиле.  
\- Для тебя важен стиль?  
\- Напомни, кто из нас в лаборатории одет в трико с побрякушками и вряд ли здесь нужен?  
\- …

А ты вспоминаешь те дни, Роджерс? Дни, когда одно мое существование бесило тебя больше, чем все мои подколы. Дни, когда я считал тебя трухлявым пережитком прошлого, неспособным на элементарные вещи. Дни, когда ты считал меня развращенным современной жизнью щенком, целиком полагающимся на свою броню; щенком, который понятия не имеет о таких вещах, как честь, долг, жертва. Помнишь ли ты это так же хорошо, как я? Помнишь, как день за днем мы становились командой? Как одна смерть сплотила нас сильнее, чем общее дело? Помнишь, сколько стычек потребовалось нам, чтобы смириться друг с другом? Чтобы признать друг друга равными? Я помню все так, словно это было вчера. Это были самые забавные дни моей жизни. Считаешь ли ты так же? Я так и не спросил тебя об этом. Впрочем, ты мог бы и не ответить. Кажется, целая жизнь прошла с того момента, как мы победили Локи. Крик Халка и твой непередаваемый взгляд, мой нелепый вопрос был последней попыткой воздвигнуть между нами прежнюю стену. Ты, всегда такой нетерпимый к намекам на отношения между мужчинами, проглотил мою глупость, улыбаясь до безобразия искренне и радостно, как ребенок, который узнал, что Санта Клаус действительно существует. Я не хотел быть твоим другом. Ни тогда, ни потом. И сейчас не хочу. Чувствуешь ли ты то же самое, Роджерс? Уверен, что да. Не можешь не чувствовать. Из-за тебя я стал чересчур суеверным. После той победы мне подумалось, что ты не случайно столько лет пробыл арктическим пломбиром. И не случайно нашел тебя именно я. Может, это и правда судьба? Как бы там ни было, эта редкостная стерва наградила меня нежеланным другом. Я столько раз проклинал ее, что, пожалуй, настало время сказать ей спасибо. За тебя, за себя и за все те глупости, которые я собираюсь совершить. Спасибо…

***  
\- Я не верю, что ты так легко готов подчиниться этому бредовому закону! Старк, которого я знал, никогда бы не пошел на это.  
\- Кто, как не ты, должен понимать, что реформы сверху предпочтительнее революции. Какую пользу мы принесем народу, сражаясь друг с другом и правительством, которое многие из них поддерживают?  
\- Черт, Тони! Мы не преступники, чтобы проходить какую-то сомнительную регистрацию. Как же наши права? Кто будет охранять нашу частную жизнь после того, как мы снимем маски? Не всем будет так весело, как тебе.  
\- То есть скрываться от преследования будет гораздо веселее, да? Что на тебя нашло, Стив? Ты всегда отличался просто невыносимым благоразумием.  
\- А ты редкостным самодурством. И сейчас мне его очень не хватает.  
\- Ты должен верить мне. Вместе мы преодолели все, что только можно. И только вместе мы сможем преодолеть этот бред. И избавить от него остальных. Но мне нужна твоя помощь, Стив!  
\- Мне не нужно правительство, которое собирается заклеймить нас, как гончих псов. Оно никому из нас не нужно.

Это был первый раз, когда ты от меня отвернулся. Не один год мы уживались бок о бок, находя компромисс. И я никогда бы не подумал, что именно ты разрушишь этот хрупкий мир. Гражданская война началась не с решения правительства о регистрации супергероев. Она началась в тот момент, когда за тобой закрылась дверь. Я считал, что хорошо знаю тебя; считал, что ты первым встанешь на сторону мирного разрешения данного конфликта. Теперь сомневаюсь, знал ли я тебя вообще. А может, мы просто провели рядом слишком много времени? Слишком подверглись влиянию друг друга? Хотел ли ты оглянуться так же сильно, как я хотел удержать тебя в тот момент? Я стал сентиментальным за все это время, Стив. Слишком часто мечтаю о том, чего мы никогда бы не сделали. Мечтаю о мелких, эгоистичных радостях, недостойных героя. Мечтаю о том, что однажды Америка перестанет нуждаться в нас. Что на наше место придут другие: сильнее, отважнее, достойнее нас. Нет, не нас – меня. Даже в мечтах я не могу представить тебя, отказавшимся от служения своей стране. Это не изменят ни мое богатство, ни влияние, ни сила. Всей моей искренности не хватит, чтобы сделать это. Тем более удивительно, что первый шаг был твоим.

\- Я пришел поговорить, Старк.  
\- Ты наконец осознал всю бессмысленность наших разногласий, Человек-пломбир?  
\- Мы сильны поодиночке, это бесспорно. Но, сражаясь вместе, мы становимся непобедимы. У нас уже была не одна возможность убедиться в этом. Мы впустую тратим время, пытаясь доказать обратное.  
\- Я очень рад, что ты это понял и готов отказаться от своей безумной войны.  
\- Ты ошибаешься, Старк. Я хочу, чтобы ТЫ присоединился ко мне в этой «безумной», как ты выражаешься, войне.

Тогда мы спорили до потери пульса, забрызгивая дорогой персидский ковер слюной. Это домотканое творение выглядело бы менее возмущенным, если бы знало, что продукт активной работы слюновыделительных желез не самое худшее, что окажется на нем в ближайший час. С каждой минутой мы распалялись все больше, пока я не потерял контроль над собой. Я помню, как ни секундой дольше не мог смотреть в твои голубые глаза. Такие родные, такие близкие и такие чужие в тот момент, отталкивающие меня, возводящие между нами стену. Я хотел стереть с твоего лица это упрямое выражение. Затолкать тебе в глотку все твои идиотские аргументы. Я желал причинить тебе любую возможную боль. Кровь и пот смешались в едином соленом узоре; мы кружили друг напротив друга, стараясь достать другого сильнее, больнее, обиднее любыми возможными способами: словами, взглядами, кулаками. Стеклянный столик разлетелся тысячами осколков, расстилаясь хрустальной мозаикой под нашими телами. Я не чувствовал, как мелкая крошка вспарывает кожу на моей спине. Стоит ли упоминать, что в итоге мне наложили около двадцати швов? Но это все мелочи. В тот момент весь мир сузился до наших переплетенных тел. Я чувствовал всю силу, которой наградила тебя сыворотка; чувствовал жар твоей кожи, твердость твоих мышц; чувствовал всю нелепость нашего упрямства в тот миг. Я старался не уступать тебе, хотя без брони это почти невозможно. Наша ненависть достигла такой силы, что способна была уничтожить всю Америку, опираясь на одно честное слово. Такая сила не могла не взорваться и невольно я ждал когда же. Секунда, две, три… Стук сердца оглушал. Удар, удар, еще удар… Твое сердце? Или мое? Ты замер надо мной, как испуганный зверь. Ожидание сводило с ума, но ничего так и не происходило. Вся злость испарилась в один миг, и все вокруг перестало иметь значение. Все, кроме…

Взгляд небесно-голубых глаз резал сильнее, чем стеклянная крошка. Такой холодный, он словно впитал в себя весь лед, в котором когда-то был похоронен Стив. Эти глаза словно стали центром моей вселенной. Ничто не ранит так сильно, как толщи арктического льда, превращающие эти глаза в серые клинки. Ничто не греет так, как легкий бриз и теплые волны, то море, которым они становятся, когда ты счастлив. Я много раз бывал на море, но то, каким я его полюбил, оно было только в твоих глазах. Дрожь волной прокатилась по телу, вопреки моему желанию. Я тянулся к тебе, пытаясь найти лазейку в твоей совершенной броне. Я боялся спугнуть тебя неосторожным словом, но молчание сводило с ума, и я все решился открыть рот… Для того, чтобы ты запечатал его поцелуем. Медленным, как самый изощренный яд Екатерины Медичи; целомудренным, как девственный покров Девы Марии; лишающим воли, разума, рассудка. Если бы ты попросил меня пойти за тобой в тот миг, я бы пошел. Свернул горы, осушил моря, перепахал пустыни ‒ но ты не попросил. Ты выпил меня до дна, оставив жалкий сосуд пустым без тебя.  
\- Мне жаль, что я не могу переубедить тебя, Тони. Но уйти просто так я тоже не могу.  
Я молчал. Ждал, пока ты подберешь слова. Прикажи мне прыгнуть с вертолетной площадки «Старк индастриз», и за один твой поцелуй я отправлюсь в полет. Но я снова промолчал.  
\- Меньше всего я хочу выступать против тебя, но вижу, что это неизбежно. Ты все так же упрям, Старк. И я люблю в тебе это. Я хочу, чтобы эта ночь стала особенной. Хотя бы потому, что она первая, последняя и единственная. Я не совсем представляю, как это должно быть, поэтому целиком и полностью доверяюсь твоему опыту, Тони.  
\- Что… что ты имеешь в виду?  
Я словно заново учился говорить, дышать, думать. Не получалось.  
\- Секс, Старк. Я имею в виду секс. Прежде чем мы окончательно увязнем в войне, я хочу узнать, правда ли ты так хорош в постели, как о тебе говорят.  
Меньше всего я хотел, чтобы это было вот так. Прощальный поцелуй, прощальный перепих. Но разве мог я отказать тебе? Голос охрип и грозил сорваться.  
\- Будет лучше, если мы пойдем в спальню.  
\- Нет. Останемся здесь, среди стекла и сломанной мебели.  
\- Если ты хочешь…  
\- Хочу.  
Не могу сказать, что никогда не представлял тебя в своей постели. Часто, даже слишком часто. Но никогда не думал, что все произойдет вот так. Мы словно продолжали нашу драку. На скорую руку, без смазки, без лишних ласк. Два тела, охваченные общим жаром, сплелись воедино среди стекла, щепок и мусора. Я хотел быть осторожным, может быть, нежным, но ты прав, это война. Война двух обнаженных тел, война двух родственных душ, война, которой мы не желали, но сами начали. Отчаяние ли побудило нас совокупляться, словно звери, страх ли? Болезненное желание ранить, заклеймить, оставить след. Мы кончили одновременно, ты быстро оделся и ушел в эту чертову ночь.

Хотел ли ты оглянуться в этот раз, Стив? Или сознательно оставлял меня, разбитого и подавленного? С того момента, война стала жестокой, как никогда. Больше нельзя было прятаться или вести переговоры. Больше не было надежды на мир. Стычки происходили все чаще, жертв было все больше. Все это длилось недолго. Ровно столько, сколько нужно было для подготовки решающего сражения. Тогда мы встретились с тобой впервые после той ночи. Почему ты не убил меня, когда твои люди успешно вывели из строя мою броню? Твои пальцы сжимали мое горло, и это была именно та гибель, которой я желал. Я слышал стук наших сердец, которые давно уже бились в унисон. Я хотел сказать тебе «спасибо», но ты снова опередил меня. А я… я не услышал твоих слов. Не услышал причины, по которой ты разжал желанный мной капкан. Ты подарил мне жизнь, сдался властям, положил конец войне. Какого черта, Стив? Какого черта ты сделал это, не дав услышать причину? Я не дам тебе уйти вместо меня.  
\- Что случилось, Джарвис?  
\- Прибыл мистер Роуди. С гостем.  
\- Передай Роуди мою благодарность и выпроводи его поскорее.  
\- А гость?  
\- Скажи Роджерсу, что я спущусь через пару минут.  
\- Слушаюсь, сэр.  
Я допиваю свой виски, хоть и знаю, как ты не любишь, когда я пью.

***  
Мистер Оскорбленная Невинность пытается испепелить меня голубым пламенем глаз. Как же я скучал!  
\- Что ты позволяешь себе, Старк?!  
\- Спасаю твою задницу. Мне еще не разонравилось, как она смотрится в синем трико.  
\- Я не просил тебя об этом. Я заслужил наказание и не собираюсь увиливать от него.  
\- Я и не надеялся. Суд будет, но пройдет он здесь. Через час. На тебя готовилось покушение.  
\- Мне не нужна твоя помощь. Лучше смерть.  
\- Я сделал это не для тебя.  
\- Ох, точно. Я уже и отвык от мистера Делаю-Все-Что-Хочу Старка.  
Я столько раз прокручивал нашу беседу в голове, столько всего хотел спросить, но вот ты здесь, и все потеряло смысл.  
\- Давай уедем, Стив.  
\- Что?  
\- Давай все бросим и уедем. У Америки достаточно героев, а у меня достаточно денег, чтобы нас не нашли. Купим небольшой дом в каком-нибудь захолустье, какое ты так любишь, и осядем там. Заведем хозяйство, лопоухого щенка с черным пятном на морде.  
\- Ты бредишь!  
\- Я серьезно.  
\- Ты не сможешь так жить. Только не ты.  
\- Ты не знаешь этого.  
\- Ты не должен впутываться в это. Я понесу свое наказание. Так что не…  
\- Если ты сейчас скажешь "Ты только навредишь себе сильнее", то рискуешь начать ещё одну гражданскую войну. Я могу постоять за себя, с броней или без. И за тебя тоже.  
\- Я не могу.  
\- Я и не надеялся. Судьи скоро будут тут, так что все будет так, как ты хочешь.

***  
Стоит ли говорить, что Стив естественно понес свое наказание. К счастью, это была не смертная казнь. Америка все же не забывает своих героев. Десять проклятых лет заключения. Это чертовски много. Но этого хватит, чтобы Тони Старк научился терпеть и ждать. Дом в захолустье они еще успеют купить.


End file.
